pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Van der Graaf Generator
Van der Graaf Generator is a British band formed in 1967 by Chris Judge Smith and Peter Hammill . The name is taken from the Van de Graaff generator , and was suggested by Smith. The band released the single "People You Were Going To" out, which was available only one week due to contractual issues. Smith left the group and began a solo career. From the beginning was singer Peter Hammill at the center of the band. His distinctive voice is decisive for the sound of the group. Moreover, he wrote most of the songs. Contents * 1 History * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums * 3 Notes History In the classic lineup consisted of the group, besides Hammill, from keyboardist Hugh Banton , saxophonist David Jackson and drummer Guy Evans . The band is often theprogressive rock counted but has a distinctive sound that is significantly different from that of their contemporaries. The public was never reached; only in Italy , Van der Graaf Generator hugely popular. The first album, The Aerosol Grey Machine, 1969 leaned heavily on the psychedelic sounds of that era. The band was signed to the new Charisma label, which later also include Genesis was connected. From the second album, The Least We Can Do Is Wave To Each Other, the band had a more obscure sound. The music was no light fare and Hammills texts were for the general public intellectual, but the band did a loyal cult following to bind. Characteristic were in the first place the voice of Hammill, but also the sound of the double saxophone by David Jackson. Additionally missing electric guitar and bass since the departure of bassist Nic Potter in 1970, after which the organ builder and keyboardist Hugh Banton kept the bass. In 1972, after the release of the fourth album Pawn Hearts , Van der Graaf Generator was separated. Peter Hammill continued his solo career, incidentally taking the studio often assisted by other former members of Van der Graaf Generator. In 1973 the album The Long Hello, a collaboration between, among others Banton, Evans, Jackson and Potter. There appeared later three other Long Hello plates, all without Hammill. In 1975 came Van der Graaf Generator (Hammill, Banton, Evans and Jackson) back together, and took in a relatively short time three albums (plus a solo album by Peter Hammill). Godbluff appeared in 1975, and Still Life and World Record in 1976. Late 1976 stepped Banton, and a short time later at Jackson, incidentally, not because of internal conflicts. Sets the sound of the group changed radically, and the name of the band was changed to simply Van der Graaf. Besides Hammill and Evans was Van der Graaf violinist Graham Smith and returning bassist Nic Potter. This occupation was included even the album The Quiet Zone / The Pleasure Dome, with more pointed songs and a leading role for the violin. After addition of cellist Charles Dickie and a momentary return of Jackson in 1978 the curtain finally fell. Finally appeared still very raw sounding double-live album Vital, as Van der Graaf and the last rather atypical lineup. Peter Hammill continued his solo career continued, again often with the help of his former colleagues, and built a large body of work. In 1982 even the album Time Vaults, initially contains only on cassette, demo recordings from the period 1972-1975. In 1994, Maida Vale, a CD of BBC recordings from 1971 to 1976. In 2000 a 4 CD box (named The Box), remastered and with rare live and studio material. After 1996 and 2003, already short (one song), unannounced joint performances were followed in 2005 in the Royal Festival Hall in London a real reunion in the classic line. The concert was sold out in no. Before the concert released the album already recorded secretly in early 2004. Present, a double CD, the first CD contains new songs and the second improvisations. In 2007, Real Time, the complete recording of the reunion concert. In September 2006 announced Hammill, Banton and Evans trio will go further. Jackson, according to Peter Hammill not the right attitude have towards being a member of a band like Van der Graaf Generator. 1 The self-proclaimed "Power Trio" in 2007, a limited number of concerts and took in July Cornwall a new album on. This was published in March 2008, with a (good Van der Graaf Generator tradition) characterize many ways Title: Trisector . In June and July 2009, Van der Graaf Generator concerts in Canada and the United States (the band since 1976, no longer been in the United States). In the spring of 2010, the trio took in Devon a completely new album. A Grounding in Numbers appeared on March 14, 2011 on CD and on vinyl . The latest album of Van der Graaf Generator, ALT, published in June 2012. Discography Albums Category:British rock band